


Paradise

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia catches the attention of two good friends who save her from a stalker. Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Paradise  
(A Daryl&Murphy one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Cynthia Langlo

Cynthia looked over her shoulder for the millionth time this morning. She knew he wouldn’t be here but she felt like someone was watching her. She had come all the way to Florida just to get away from him. She didn’t know how to relax and enjoy anything anymore, just run away. She was getting sick of that. Sick of having no family or friends or a steady boyfriend. Not even sex..it was a mess.  
She had checked into a hotel that was right on the beach, plenty of open air and ocean to take her mind off of it. Laying in the hot sun, letting her worries wash away is what she needed. She opened her hotel room and changed into her suit, making sure to grab her go bag, which was always ready. All her money, personal belongings that she couldn’t leave behind if she had to run. A change of clothes and her gun. Never used before but it worked and she could handle it if needed.  
The beach was busy, so she hesitated before going down to an open chair in a cove, far away from most of the people, she tucked her bag under the chair and laid back. Letting the day fade away, she was going to relax if it killed her. her body started to relax, muscles loosening as she took a deep breath, her feet dangling in the water but her mind..she couldn’t escape it.   
She heard whispering close to her and she jerked her head up, but all she saw was two guys sitting close together, the most beautiful men she had ever seen in her life. Everything about them was perfect, one had short dark hair, blue eyes like the sky. The other had darker hair that was long and shaggy, his eyes also a beautiful blue, they were smiling at each other. Heads pulled in so they wouldn’t be over heard.  
Every instinct told her to run away from but she didn’t want to. They looked like angels, so beautiful to be wrong or evil. She just watched them talk, to her they could have been brothers because they were so similar but they touched hands like they were lovers. A shot of lust thundered through her thinking about what they must look like naked, wrapped up together.  
One caught her eye and smiled, nodding her way. She looked around but she was alone, they were nodding at her. she looked their way again, the same smiles on their faces, she nodded back. Earning panty dropping looks that melted her in the hot sun.   
“Holy hell...beach guys.” She said to herself, trying to control the urge to strip naked and offer herself to them.   
“I knew I`d find you here.” A dark voice said behind her, she jumped and moved quickly, reaching for her bag and backing up.  
He was here, he found here again. Her stalker...a man she had never had any contact with before. No dates or messages or phone calls. He was wrong, everything was wrong about him.   
“How did you find me?!” Cynthia yelled towards him, her hand diggin in her bag for the gun but there was too much shit to find it.  
He smiled and reached forward only for her to dart back, “I’ve been following you, I miss you.”  
She wanted to vomit, hearing those words from him, a sick stranger. “I ran for a reason, because of you. Leave me alone.” Her voice broke, and tears tried to pour out.  
“Don’t say that love, give me another chance.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.  
She screamed, punching him. Hitting him with her bag but nothing worked. He was still holding on, his nasty mouth coming to kiss her. suddenly someone jumped on him, pulling her arm away from him and holding her close. Cynthia shook, her body racked with fear, she clung onto him, only to realize that it was the guy with the short dark hair.  
The other one had her stalker pinned to the ground, people gathered everywhere and soon a cop showed up and took him away. She couldn’t stop shaking even after he let her go, “you alright?” he asked softly, trying not to scare her.  
She shook her head but moved back, “thank you for helping, both of you.”   
They nodded and stood close together again, “who was that?” The guy with the long hair asked.  
“Stalker, wont leave me alone. I’m Cynthia by the way, thank you so much.” Sticking her hand out for them to shake.  
Each one smiled, “My name is Murphy, this is Daryl and we are happy to help.”  
“Guys a creep.” Daryl said, giving her a smile.   
She chuckled, “yes he is. I saw you two before, looking at me.”  
They exchanged a smile with each other, “yes we were.”  
“Why?” she asked, putting her bag over one shoulder.  
He laughed, “because you`re beautiful, and we like beautiful.” Murphy said with a wink and a sexy smirk.  
Cynthia grinned despite her fear, “oh thank you..but I..”  
“You assumed we were together?” Daryl spoke her mind but he was smiling.  
“Uh yeah, sorry about that. You guys just looked close.” She blushed now, thinking about wanting to see them naked and together...stupid.  
“Don’t be sorry sweetheart, we are that way.” Daryl said.  
She gasped, eyes wide looking back and forth to make sure she heard it right. “Oh..uh well that’s not my business.” She didn’t want to ask, no yes she did.  
“We are good friends, good good close friends if you catch my drift.” Daryl said again and winked at Murphy who just laughed.  
Now she was speechless, “oh good..uh shit I mean...dammit.” she couldn’t for a single sentence about it.   
They both laughed and put an arm around her, “don’t worry, we will be happy to show you, sound okay to you?”  
Cynthia moaned, nodding and slipping an arm around each of them, feeling the differences in their body types, “my room is close.”  
“Lets go then.” Daryl whispered, sucking on her ear.  
*  
Daryl and Murphy let her lead them to her room, they had both noticed her at the same time, saw her watching them. They were going to kiss in front of her, see how she reacted but then that creepy guy got in the way and they helped her out. Now they were back where they had wanted to be. On the way somewhere private, with her.  
The room was close, right on the beach. She unlocked the door and they smiled at each other and followed her in. They couldn’t take their eyes off her and Daryl let him approach it first, he was the clear thinking one of them.   
He watched Murphy go up to her, kissing her. cupping her face as he did so, not even asking but of course she wanted it. She responded, moaning into his mouth and touching his body. Daryl just watched, his cock hardening with every stroke of his tongue on hers. He slowly made his way behind her, pushing himself against he back side.  
Cynthia moaned and he felt her thrust her ass back onto him. Daryl groaned, and kissed the side of her neck. His hands feeling the sensual curves of her sexy body, squeezing her chest while Murphy worked her mouth. One of her hands came back and gripped his long hair, his groin pushing into her ass.  
“God, both of you?” she asked in a heated voice. Pulling at their clothes.   
“Is that how you want it?” Daryl said into her ear, letting his shorts slide down his hips and reaching forward to do the same to Murphy. Seeing him fully hard and ready.  
“At the same time..how?” she asked, looking down at Murphy’s cock, her fingers skimming over the head until he moaned.  
“Fuck...well we could take turns if you wanted or we could do it together if you’re okay with it..” Murphy looked at Daryl and already knew what he wanted, he wanted them both to do her together, letting them touch a little, which they both loved.  
Cynthia stroked him faster, reaching back to do the same to Daryl, I think I want you both but I’ve never done that..” she said while leaning back to kiss Daryl finally.  
He groaned into her kiss, her hand stroking both their cocks fast, he wanted it so bad. “oh we can handle it, promise.” Daryl moaned and let his hands come around her to untie her bottoms, letting them fall and finding her pussy, wet and her clit pulsing. She screamed, grinding against his hand.   
“Good but I want you in my mouth.” Cynthia moaned getting on her knees to take Daryl into her mouth all at once. Sucking him slow until she got use to his size.  
“Fuck....Murph..god her mouth...shit let me see you eat her.” he could only beg him. He smiled, getting on his back under Cynthia and licking up her center, she moaned around his cock.. “Fucking hell...” he groaned and tried not to cum but had to pull her off quickly...  
She bucked her hips on Murphy’s face, riding his tongue while Daryl looking at her like he wanted her forever and she brought him down to his knees to kiss him quickly, “I wanna see you kiss him.” She whispered to him.Daryl growled and pulled Murphy out from between her legs, kissing him deep. Getting a good taste of her as well, moaning louder. Hands everywhere until he didn’t know where he started and they ended.   
“Fuck I cant wait to stretch her out man, I`m so close already.” Daryl said to Murphy after their kiss, they both looked at her. Deciding what to do as she laid on the floor, soaking wet waiting for them. He had only ever wanted Murphy as much as he wanted her, it surprised him.  
“Turns?” Murphy asked and Daryl nodded.   
Cynthia smiled as Daryl came over to her, laying her on her back so he could get between her legs, his large cock hard and ready. She watched Murphy come to her, kissing her and squeezing her breasts while Daryl got into position.   
He gripped himself and stroked it for a moment before he slides his head in, her pussy tight and gripping him hard. “fuckin tight!” He moaned and gripped her hips to thrust in hard, wanting her to take every inch of him, and she did. Until the last inch of is cock was buried inside her.  
She screamed into Murphy’s throat, using him an anchor, “fuck he is big!”   
Murphy moaned, “fuck yes he is, knows how to move the right way too.” He winked and she came for the first time, letting Daryl her move as he wanted.  
“Fuck Murph get ready, she’s so tight I cant last..fuck fuck fuck!!” he screamed and pulled out quickly, cuming all over his hand and chest as Murphy took his position but he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. Daryl falling onto the floor, breathless and covered in his own cum.   
“God hurry please.” She moaned and thrust back on him, taking him all the way to his pubic bone, not waiting for him to start thrusting, she needed to feel him.   
“Oh fuck, keep going..” he moaned and let her buck against him like that, thrusting deep and hard, their skin slapping together. He bent down and kissed her spine, licking sweat off her back.   
Cynthia couldn’t believe this was happening but Daryl was already spent on the floor and she had Murphy behind her, his cock just as big as Daryls, getting her closer every second. “cant hold it much longer...need you to cum with me.”  
Murphy growled and reached up to put his hand on her neck to squeeze lightly, “feels so fucking good lass, get ready....shit!!” He moaned and came, feeling her cum too and her to flutter all around him. Making everything feel 100 times better. The pules, everything was heightened. He fell to the ground, taking her with him.  
“God we aint been done like that in ages Murph.” Daryl said on a groan.  
Cynthia laughed, kissing both of them. “You two work well together, maybe when we can walk we can go on with our original plan for both of you..”  
Daryl moaned, “fuckin hell she is perfect man.”  
Murphy smiled, “that she is Daryl, that she is.”


End file.
